jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyto
"Tyto" was a Human male and a clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett, who served in the Grand Army of the Republic as a clone commando during the Clone Wars. A quiet and skilled sniper who wore [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Katarn-class_commando_armor Katarn-class] commando armor, Tyto served with Aiwha Squad during the later portion of the Clone Wars, along with fellow commandos Zag, Di'kut, and Sergeant RC-1013. In 19 BBY, Tyto and his Aiwha squadmates were involved in the Battle of Garqi, where they were tasked with searching for civilian refugees following a Republic bombing campaign. Discovering a child by the name of Evan, the four clones escorted the boy to a nearby refugee camp overseen by Jedi General Traavis. There, the squad received the command to carry out Order 66 from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and Tyto opened fire on his former Jedi commander in unison with his clone brothers, killing Traavis. Tyto was the nickname of a Human male and clone of Mandalorian bounty hunter Jango Fett. Born on the aquatic world of Kamino,[2] located in the galaxy's Wild Space region,[3] Tyto was created to serve as a clone commando in the Grand Army of the Republic.[1] When the Clone Wars broke out between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems, Tyto was deployed from Kamino and brought into active service within the Grand Army's Special Operations Brigade, under the command of Jedi General Arligan Zey.[4] By the year 19 BBY, the third year of the Clone Wars, Tyto was serving as a member of Aiwha Squad, a special forces squad of clone commandos that also included the commandos Zag and Di'kut, and was lead by Sergeant RC-1013—known informally as "Sarge" to Tyto and the other squadmates. In the final days of the war, Tyto and his clone brothers were sent to the Outer Rim agriworld of Garqi, where following a Republic bombing campaign against the Separatist presence, Aiwha Squad was tasked with searching for survivors. Upon investigating a ruined farmhouse, Tyto and the others came across a young child by the name of Evan. With his parents dead, the responsibility of seeing the boy to the nearby refugee camp fell to the commandos; Evan, however, was reluctant to go with the clones and attempted to flee their custody and return to his damaged home, accidentally stumbling upon a OG-9 homing spider droid. Tyto and the other members of Aiwha Squad attacked the spider droid, destroying it and saving Evan, earning the young boy's trust and respect As night fell over the Garqian wilderness, Tyto was tasked with locating a suitable location for a campsite. Once settled in, he sat with his brothers and the orphan boy around a fire, while Sarge took some time to explain the life of a clone trooper to the curious youth. When the sun rose the following morning, Tyto and the others carried on until they reached the refugee encampment overseen by Jedi General Traavis. Aiwha Squad's commandos were congratulated by the Jedi Master for their efforts, and he informed them of the death of General Grievous—the Supreme Commander of the Separatist Droid Army—at the hands of Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi. The good news was short-lived, however, by the issuing of Order 66,[1] one of the one hundred and fifty contingency orders of the Grand Army and which detailed that the Jedi had been declared traitors to the Republic marked for execution on sight. Having come directly from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,[5] Sarge ordered the squad to open fire on General Traavis; Tyto and his squadmates complied, shooting and killing the Jedi General in accordance with the Chancellor's order.[1]